


The Waltz (Which, by the way, was totally straight)

by Lady_Inure



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dancing, First Fanfiction, How Do I Tag, Idfk how to do this, Kinda out of character, M/M, No Spoilers, Oneshot, Season 1, Waltzing, Wholesome, don't attack me, don't come at me I'm a noob, gay murder husbands, hannibal is a mad Will simp but we don't talk about that, occasional curseword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inure/pseuds/Lady_Inure
Summary: Will Graham has had a rough day. He was off from work, but did that stop life from generally sucking? He travels to see his favorite therapist (who, by the way, he totally isn't attracted to) and blows off some steam. Apparently, Hannibal was feeling his oats because he asked Will to dance with him. (Y'know, who doesn't dance with their extremely attractive therapist?)Well, whatever Dr. Lecter thought was going to happen, didn't happen.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Waltz (Which, by the way, was totally straight)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, hello hello! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so it probably is gonna be a little out of character. I did have stuff in italics, but when I uploaded the text, it kinda got rid of it. I don't really know how to fix that, so we'll just have to deal with it. This is set in season 1 but it could honestly be at any time, it's up to you. No spoilers at all, just gay murder husbands dancing.

Will Graham sat in silence, hunched over. His emotions were, frankly, all over the place. The stress of everything- his work, taking care of his dogs, life in general had started to get to him. Usually, he handled these kinds of things just fine on his own- Will always had and always thought he would. 

Something came over him, though. He wasn’t quite sure what, but after he had nearly had a full-blown meltdown over a stubbed toe, he decided that he needed somebody to talk to. Dr. Lecter was just about to leave when Will turned up in the waiting room, and he wasn’t one to turn away any patients- especially, for some reason, Will Graham. 

Hannibal hadn’t said much throughout the session. Sure, he always had something to say, but it never really meant anything. They were just bland words to comfort a stressed Will Graham. In all honesty, he was probably more curious than anything else. Will didn’t care- he still got the opportunity to vent and at least he was feeling somewhat better. 

The sound of Hannibal standing pulled Will out of his thoughts. He looked up, brown curls messily falling over his face. The psychiatrist had walked over to a small cabinet, brandishing a small speaker. Connected to it was an mp3 player, much to Will’s surprise. He had always assumed that the doctor would be much posher. 

After Hannibal fidgeted with the mp3 player and the radio for a couple more moments, quiet music began to twirl through the air. Will frowned, eyeing the man curiously. The music was classical, which came as no surprise to Will.

Hannibal, after setting the speaker down, turned to face Will. He approached him slowly, his expression unreadable. Graham opened his mouth to speak when Hannibal interrupted him. 

"A dance?” He offered, holding out a hand to Will. He did it so casually, as if asking somebody to dance in a therapist’s office was just something you did every other Tuesday. The special agent’s mind drew a blank, and for a moment he couldn’t find anything to say.

“Sure.” The words tumbled out of Will’s mouth before he could stop and rationally think them through. Where his mind had been blank before, there were now alarms going off and panicked screaming lacing his mind. He wasn’t graceful or elegant in the first place, but dancing? Dancing required a skillset Will didn’t have nor want. 

Still, he assumed it was too late to say no. Will awkwardly stood, clearing his throat. Hannibal assumed the lead, grabbing the agent’s hand and holding them out to their side, and resting his hand underneath his other arm, along his ribcage. 

There was a moment where Will wasn’t quite sure what to do. There was another awkward pause before the agent rested his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. They looked like quite the pair; Hannibal, with a fancy tuxedo that screamed money, and Will looking like a homeless man in his everyday clothing. 

The two slowly began moving, doing a simple waltz. Will mostly just did whatever Hannibal did- he knew nothing about this kind of dancing and he wasn’t quite sure he’d ever learn it.

This isn’t very straight. The thought hit Will like a train, tensing up some and sucking in a breath. He stumbled, stepping right on Hannibal’s foot with a quiet curse. After a rushed apology and a quick retreat to silence, the FBI agent returned to his thoughts. If somebody were to barge in and see me like this- He cut off the thought before he could finish it. No need to worry about looking straight, right? Will very much liked women. There was no way at all he was even remotely attracted to Hannibal. 

Or was he? This time he full-blown stumbled over his feet and nearly collapsed onto Hannibal. The doctor stopped moving, looking at Will curiously. “Are you alright?” Came his inquiry, quirking a brow.

Nope. “Yep.” Will shrugged off the faint concern in Hannibal’s voice and shoved those thoughts into the deepest pits of his mind where he hoped- prayed- they would stay. There was a pause, then they started to dance again.

For a minute or even two, nothing went wrong. Will found himself ever-so-slowly relaxing. No matter how much he tried to deny it, some part of himself was liking this. The sun was pretty much set at this point, the room cast in shadow where the lights didn’t illuminate it.

Will felt the faint warmth radiating from Hannibal, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. His therapist (if that was even what Hannibal was, Will had no idea at this point) was humming along to the music as if he had memorized every part of it. The special agent listened more to Hannibal’s humming than the music they were slowly dancing to. 

Hannibal, despite seeming totally relaxed, was panicking. There was absolutely no way that he was literally dancing with an FBI agent who was clearly enjoying himself. Curiosity was still prominent in his mind, don’t be mistaken. Hannibal was not about to freak out, and he was not going to thoroughly enjoy this little experiment. That’s all it was. An experiment. Just to see how this strange man would react. 

While the psychiatrist was lost in his thoughts, Will had apparently lost all motor control. A really bizarre thought flew through the agent’s head-something about Hannibal singing to him (which, by the way, wasn’t in a romantic way at all and Will wasn’t attracted to that), and whatever relaxation he had before was stripped away.

He stumbled forward, this time falling right into Hannibal. The doctor let out a surprised grunt as he fell backward underneath Will. They toppled to the ground, classical music going strangely quiet. The agent opened his mouth to start spewing apologies, but something possessed him and he just went quiet. 

Will stared at Hannibal, studying his facial features. Since when were brown eyes so damn attractive? The classical song had faded into something slow and quiet, which did nothing to help with how much Will just wanted to run his hands through Hannibal’s brown hair, God it looked so soft- 

The doctor cleared his throat. Will moved faster than he ever had before, helping Hannibal up and fixing his clothes. He desperately tried to hide the red surely rising to his face, and there was absolutely no way that he was going to address the thoughts that just ran through his mind. Absolutely no chance in hell. 

“Yeah, uh, I gotta go. Dogs- uh, my dogs. They need food.” Will fumbled with his words, faltering under Hannibal’s intense gaze. This would be an epic time to kiss him. As if on command, Will’s eyes fell to his lips. The doctor stepped forward, slowly, as if testing the waters. 

Nope. Not today. Will bolted for the door, waved goodbye to an unreadable but fucking gorgeous- stop that— Dr. Lecter, and hurried down to his car. 

"I’m straight. That was straight.” Will repeated to himself as he drove home, grasping onto the driving wheel as if it was the only thing keeping him sane. He totally wasn’t thinking about what would happen if he had stayed. He was not thinking about kissing Hannibal Lecter, he was not thinking about anything like that. 

What straight guy doesn’t dance with his male therapist, fall onto him, and then fantasize about his therapist? Totally hetero.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally hetero. Thank you to SuperWhoLockWarrior for beta-reading this! 
> 
> Please offer whatever criticism you have, I need it if I'm ever gonna get better. Thank you for reading!


End file.
